PJO goes to OCD
by CaitlinStephanie06
Summary: Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, and Katie go to OCD in search of demigods. Percy, Nico, Travis, and Conner go to Briarwood. What happens when they meet The Pretty Committee? *ON HIATUS*
1. Welcome

Annabeth's POV

"I can not believe that Chiron's making us come here. Look at all these kids. Ugh." Thalia grumbled for the millionth time as we had approached Octavian Country Day School in Westchester, New York. It was a girl private school, you don't even want to know how much the tuition was per year.

Thalia, Rachel, Katie, and i were going to go to school here for a little while in search for any demigods that have not been found. Percy, Nico, Travis, and Conner were going to go to OCD's brother school, Briarwood Academy for boys across the street to look for demigods. Apparently, we were exchange students. So we had to stay with a host family, whose child went to OCD.

"I'm sure we'll be fine!" said Katie, who was trying to be optimistic of the situation. She looked cute and preppy in a light green sweater, dark wash skinny jeans, and brown moccasins. She had her hair braided to one side and had a daisy in her hair. Over her shoulder she had a messenger bag.

"We sure will!" Thalia snapped sarcastically. She looked like the type of girl you wouldn't want to mess with in her goth-like attire. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a fitted leather jacket, and black combat boots. She had dark eye makeup on. Her expression was downright scary.

I was wearing a casual white v-neck with blue skinny jeans and a pair of lace-up checkered vans. I was carrying a grey tote bag that had a picture of the Empire State Building on it and had on my owl earrings. I had light makeup on and had my blonde hair down.

Rachel looked artsy as always in a black tee that had a cool art design on it, a pair of faded blue jeans that had marker drawings all over them, and purple converse. She had very little makeup on and had her red hair pulled back into a ponytail.

I thought we all looked good, we looked like ourselves. But when i saw all the other girls i noticed they all looked like each other and they were all wearing designer clothes. I instantly felt intimidated and like we didn't belong here. But i didn't let that bother me too much. We all fought in a titan war and were attacked by monsters all the time! A bunch of rich, snobby girls couldn't bother us.

I walked up the front steps and quickly walked to the office, ignoring the stares people were giving us. We walked into the office and we made our way up to the unpleasant looking secretary who was behind the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. This is Thalia Grace, Katie Gardener, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We're the new exchange students and we just came by to pick up our-"

"Schedules and locker assignments?" she asked impatiently looking at us distastefully over her glasses.

"Yes, we just came by for those." i said. She let out a bored sigh and typed on her keyboard and looked at the computer screen. A minute later she reached over to the printer and pulled out four pieces of paper. She handed us the sheets. "You'll be staying with the Block family. The guidance councillor will give you more information. Have a good day." she said, but it didn't sound like she cared.

"You too!' i said over my shoulder as we walked out of the office.

We made our way down the hall to our lockers. Luckily all of our lockers were close to each other. We were discussing our schedules when all of a sudden the front doors slammed open and five beautiful girls walked in. Everyone turned to stare at them.

The first one was a very athletic looking girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. The one beside her wasn't as thin as the rest, but she wasn't that chubby. She had wavy red hair and emerald eyes. The girl in the middle, who i assumed was their leader, had shiny brown hair and amber eyes. The one next to her had tan skin, shiny dark brown hair and brown eyes. The last one looked quite different than the others. She was just as pretty as the rest, but she wasn't decked out in designer clothes like the others. She had light blonde hair, and blue eyes.

They reached us and stopped. They looked at us distastefully, just like the secretary. The one in the middle cleared her throat and made a gesture with her hands as if to say move. But we stayed where we were and just looked at them blankly.

"If i haven't made myself clear, MOVE!" she exclaimed.

"You've made yourself clear. But you can walk on the other side of the hallway." Rachel said. They gasped and looked at us with anger in their eyes. Everyone else just looked at us with their mouths open slightly. I guess no one talked to them that way.

"Excuse me?" she asked, in a pissed off tone.

"Do you not understand english? She said you can walk on the other side of the hallway." Thalia replied back, just as rude. This was not gonna end well. Katie and i shared a nervous look. We both knew that Thalia and Rachel were gonna get in a fight soon with this girl and her friends.

All of a sudden the doors slammed open and four boys ran in. it was Percy, Nico, Conner, and Travis. They all had worried expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Travis asked, glancing at all the rich girls. I could tell that him and Conner were mentally trying to pick pocket them. I looked at Percy with my eyebrows raised, silently asking him why they are here. He showed me his cell phone which had a text from Katie saying, "You need to come over now!".

"Nothing's wrong." Rachel said while glaring at the girl and her friends. The boys stiffened a bit when they realized that we were in an argument with these girls. Percy and Nico saw Thalia's expression. They both glanced at me, silently asking if Thalia was okay. I shook my head. and nodded in the direction of the girls. They instantly understood. So they went up to her and whispered to her for a minute. Thalia nodded but her expression wasn't any different.

For the first time i looked around at all the girls and saw that they were all looking at the boys with admiration. I grew jealous when i saw the way they were looking at Percy. He was my boyfriend. I couldn't blame them for liking him, but they better know he's mine.

Conner looked at his watch and said, "Crap, we need to get back to Briarwood now or else we're gonna be late." The boys nodded and looked at us one more time.

"I'll se you after school." Percy said to me. I nodded and gave him a kiss. When we pulled away i saw all the girls shocked faces and smiled. Percy smiled too and said bye to all my friends, so did Nico. Travis, and Conner. Then they ran out of OCD back over to Briarwood.

The bell rang. Everyone started walking to their first class. Rachel and I started walking to English ignoring the death stares we were getting from the girl and her friends.

This was going to be an interesting day...


	2. Rude much?

CHAPTER TWO

As the day went on, i found out more about the girl and her friends. Some girls in my math class told me that they call themselves The Pretty Committee. A really stupid name if you ask me. Then they told me the athletic girl was named Kristen Gregory, the red head's name was Dylan Marvil, the blonde one was Claire Lyons, and the girl with dark hair was named Alicia Rivera. And the girl was named Massie Block. Apparently they ruled the school. I made a mental note to find out more about them, maybe they could be demigods.

We were told to go the guidance councillor to talk about the exchange. When we got there we saw Massie sitting in one of the chairs. We all took a seat.

"Girls, you will be staying with Massie's family." the guidance councillor said. All of our jaws dropped. You have got to be kidding me!

"If you have any questions, just come speak to me or the headmistress."

We all left and went back to class. Could this get any worse?

Finally the day was over! Katie, Thalia, Rachel, and i were talking about our day, and if we saw any potential demigods when The Pretty Committee started walking up to us.

"What do you want?" Thalia asked angrily. Katie elbowed her and gave her a look.

"Issac will be here to pick us up in ten minutes. Meet me by the front steps."

"Okay, we'll be there." Katie said.

We all just looked at each other for a minute, silently judging each other. I don't know how long we were going to stand there just looking at each other. But luckily it didn't last long thanks to Travis, who came running down the street towards us

"Hey you guys!" he said while glancing at the rich girls who stood in front of us. I knew that he was mentally figuring out how to pick-pocket them. He turned back to us and said, "You guys need to come now. Percy, Nico, and Conner got into a bit of an argument and…" he didn't finish his sentence, and he didn't need to. We all knew what was gonna happen next. "Let's go." i said, and we all started running over to Briarwood.

When we got there, i saw Percy arguing with some guy. Nico and Conner were beside him arguing with the guy's friends. A bunch of boys surrounded them and their were quite a few girls there too. We rushed up to them. But they didn't notice us.

"Percy!" i exclaimed, finally getting their attention. The guy and his friends turned to us. I'm pretty sure they were checking us out. Thalia was glaring at them, Katie was anxiously twirling a flower between her fingers, Rachel rolled her eyes and looked annoyed, and i had arms crossed and my eyebrows raised at the boys, waiting for an explanation.

"Hey." the boy said while smiling at me. I rolled my eyes in response. Percy looked even more pissed.

"Dude, watch it! She's my girlfriend. And i'm positive that my other friends would rather die than go out with a tool bag like you." Percy told him. The guy looked mad again.

Thalia was getting impatient. She whistled really loudly, everyone turned to her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" she exclaimed.

"Well, this jerk here decided to start making fun of us. And i don't like it when people make fun of my friends and i, so i started dissing him back. His friends got involved, Nico and Conner got involved and this is where it led us." Percy said simply.

"Well, if your done arguing, we need to head back home now." Thalia said. The boys just stared at each other. We just sighed. Thalia, Rachel, and i went up to Percy, Nico, and Conner. We grabbed their arms and led them away. Katie and Travis followed us.

"Seriously? You had to get in an argument on the first day of school?" Katie asked.

"They started it!" Conner exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter who started it! We have to lay low and remember why Chiron sent us! So try to stay out of trouble." i said.

"That's a hard request." Nico muttered.

"I know it is! You think its easy for us? We got in a fight with a bunch of girls this morning. But now we need to try and lay low." i said. We all agreed to try and stay low.

"Kay, we need to go back and meet Massie."

"Yay!" Thalia exclaimed sarcastically. We said bye to the boys, who were staying with some Briarwood boy's family. We started walking over to Massie and Clare.

"You couldn't have been any faster?" she snapped impatiently. Clare stood beside Massie silently. Katie sighed in frustration, Rachel rolled her eyes, and Thalia looked like she was gonna rip off her Massie's head. I gave Thalia a look saying "be nice".

"We're on time. In fact it's only been 9 mintues." Rachel said. Massie just rolled her eyes and gave us a glare. Then an expensive looking black Range Rover pulled up. Massie and Clare walked towards it and we followed them. We all got in the car. There was a man in the front seat, i guessed he was Issac.

"Hello girls, my name's Issac. I'm the Block's driver." he said while smiling politely.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katie Gardener. And these are my friends Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Katie said politely while pointing to us. Issac smiled and started driving.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Authors Note**

Sorry, this isn't a chapter it's an authors note! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy at camp and didn't have much time to write. I also had a bad case of writers block. I have started school again so I'll be busy with school work. I'm going to try to write a new chapter this weekend or next week! If you have any ideas for the next chapter please PM me or comment! Thanks to the reviewers who have commented on this story!

~Caitli


	4. video chat

CHAPTER 3

We arrived the Blocks house. The house was huge and had lot's of land surrounding it. The architecture was very nice. We got out of the car and started walking to the front door. When we entered the house i was even more impressed. A pretty woman, maybe in her forties walked into the foyer.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Kendra Block, Massie's mother." she said smiling at us. She looked very smiler to Massie, but her personality seemed very nice, unlike Massie. We smiled back and introduced ourselves. She led us upstairs to our rooms. She brought us into a large bedroom that had two double beds in it, a bathroom, a huge T.V. and a large closet.

"Two of you can stay in this room and the other two can stay in the room next door. The two rooms are basically identical." she said smiling. We thanked her and started unpacking. Thalia and I would be living in one room and Katie and Rachel in the other. When we were done Katie and Rachel came over to our room and we continued talking about our day and any potential demigods.

All of a sudden Massie walked into the room with Clare in tow.

"Can we help you?" Rachel asked dryly. Massie ignored her and turned to me.

"So Percy's your boyfriend?" she asked. Before i could reply back rudely, Thalia beat me to it.

"Are you blind or something? Did you not see them kiss in front of everyone this morning?" she asked rudely. Massie and Clare looked a bit taken back that Thalia had the nerve to talk back to her again. Well that's Thalia for you. Massie ignored Thalia.

"How long have you been together?" she asked me.

"About a year. But we've known each other since we were twelve years old and been best friends since then." i said eyeing her, trying to figure out what her game was.

"That's so cute! I've been with my boyfriend Cam for a four months!" Clare told me excitedly. I couldn't help but give Clare a small smile. She seemed really nice, why was she friends with Massie?

"Kuh-laire!' Massie snapped.

"Sorry Mass." she whispered to Massie. Thalia was getting bored with this conversation.

"If you're done asking Annabeth about her love life, can you leave?" Thalia asked impatiently. Katie, Rachel, and I had to hold back our laughs at Thalia's expression and tone and Massie's angered face. It looks like Clare was semi amused by the situation too. Massie glared at us and left the room with Clare.

Once they all the way down the hallway, we burst out into laughter. I heard a ringing sound coming from my laptop. I opened it up and saw that i had a video chat request from Percy. I accepted it. All of a sudden Percy's face pops up on the screen.

"Hey wise girl!" he greeted me. i smiled.

"Hey seaweed brain!", i said back. "Who are you guys staying with?"

"A guy named Derrick Harrington. He's the goalie for the soccer team. He's pretty cool." he said.

"You guys are lucky you're not staying with Massie," I tell him. He laughs a little.

"Yeah I guess we are.", Percy said, "Derrick told us that they are having the first soccer game of the season on Friday. I thought maybe we could go and scoop out the place for demigods."

"Sounds okay, hopefully we won't cause any monsters to come." i told him. Percy gasped and had a mock surprised expression.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena approves of one of my ideas?" he asked faking surprise. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Don't get used to it!"

"Annabeth, who are you talking to?" Katie asked.

"Percy." I told her.

"Hey kelp head!" Thalia said, joining me in front of the screen.

"Hey pinecone face," Percy said to Thalia. "I was just telling Annabeth my brilliant plan." I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" Thalia asked skeptically.

"The guy we're staying with -Derrick Harrington- told us their having the first soccer game on Friday. I thought we could go check the place out for demigods." Percy said.

"Sounds fine to me," Thalia said, "We'll just need to watch out for monsters."

"So it's settled. Friday night we go demigod searching." Percy said.

"Can't wait." I said and left the video chat.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! And I know this chapter is pretty short and sucks. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or any couple pairings you'd like to see, please comment or PM me!**

**~Caitli**


	5. soccer games and secrets

CHAPTER FOUR

**Friday night (night of tomahawks soccer game)**

Annabeth's POV

We entered Briarwood's soccer field. I saw the teams warming up. Rachel spotted some seats in the fourth row.

"See anything strange?" Nico asked us, once we sat down.

"So far so good,"I replied. I saw The Pretty Committee enter and take their seats in the row beside us.

"Not anymore." Conner joked when he saw the girls. The boys snickered. The game started. Since I was sitting close to the aisle, I overheard some of The Pretty Committee's conversation.

"Polvert is having a party afterwards," Dylan said.

"How do you know? Are you talking to him again?" Kristen asked.

"Everybody knows about the party Kris," Alicia told her.

"Yeah, Polvert's parties are pretty popular. Remember when the public school kids crashed?" Claire said.

"We're going to, right Mass?" Kristen asked.

"Obviously, We are invited. And everyone's going," Massie said. "Make sure the new kids are there. They seem a bit strange. I want to keep my eye on them." _Was she talking about us?_

"On it!" Kristen and Dylan said in unison.

"Good." Massie nodded and they continued watching the game. Well Kristen watched the game while the others gossiped.

"Percy, do you guys know some named Polvert?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we met him. He's one of Derrick's friends and he's on the soccer team." Percy said.

"Well he's having a party afterwards." I told them.

*****LINE BREAKER*****

Katie's POV

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said standing up.

"I'll come with," Thalia said. We walked down the steps and headed to the bathroom. When we got there we saw Dylan and Kristen in front of the mirrors, reapplying their lip gloss. Thalia rolled her eyes. They saw us and turned around to face us.

"Just the girls we were looking for!" Dylan said.

"Why were you looking for us?" I asked her.

"I'm sure you've heard that Polvert's having a party afterwards," Kristen said. We nodded. "Well we're inviting you guys to come."

"Why are you inviting us?" Thalia asked skeptically.

"You guys are new to the school and we figured you could meet some new people. And cute boys," Dylan said.

"Okay, we'll go." I told them.

"Great," they smiled. They left the bathroom.

"Why do you think they asked us?" I asked Thalia. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably a Massie plan, but at least we can look for demigods." Thalia replied. I nodded. We headed back to our seats.

"Guess where we just got invited to," I said when we sat down.

"Polvert's party?" Travis guessed. I nodded.

"Dylan and Kristen invited us." Thalia told them.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"That's what we asked them, they said that since we're new we can meet new people, and cute boys." I said, quoting Dylan.

"So we're going to Polvert's afterwards." Percy said.

*****LINE BREAKER*****

Massie's POV

Dylan and Kristen returned to their seats.

"Did you ask them?" I asked.

They nodded. "They said they'd come to the party."

"Great!" I said.

"What do you think's up with them?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." I smiled.

The game ended. Claire and Alicia went out on the field to congratulate Cam and Josh on their win. Dylan, Kristen, and I headed out on the field as well. Derrington, Kemp and Polvert approached us.

"You guys coming to my party?" Polvert asked us.

"Yeah we are. I hope you don't mind but we invited some people." I told them.

"Who'd you invite?" Kemp asked.

"Percy and his friends." Kristen told them.

"That's cool. Percy and the guys are pretty cool. And the girls are pretty hot." Polvert said. We rolled our eyes.

"See you there Block." Derrington winked, and the boys headed to the change rooms. **(In my story Dylan and Derrington broke up a while ago.)** I felt a tingly, prickly heat at the bottoms of my feet like I did when I was dating Derrington. _Ehmagawd, do I like him again? _I shook that thought out of my head. I saw Dylan and Kristen looking at me with their eyebrows raised. I ignored their looks.

"Well we got to get ready for the party." I said and started walking towards Alicia and Claire.

**This is my first time writing in the POV of Katie and Massie, so what do you think? Do you like the Massington? :P I'll hopefully write the next chapter this weekend. I'm hoping to update more often, but since school started I might not have enough time. Anyway I'm thinking of maybe adding another chapter to my Tratie one shot, and yes i know it's a one shot but I got a request, asking if I could make my chapter longer. So should I add another chapter or maybe re-do it? Anyway please review and if you have any ideas please tell me!**

**Love,**

**Caitlin**


	6. The party part 1

Massie's POV

We all went back to my house after the game to get ready for the party. We were blasting One Direction, and dancing around my room getting ready.

"So Mass, what's up with you and Derrington?" Alicia asked, with her eyebrows raised. All the other girls smiled and looked at me, as if they were asking themselves the same question. I looked at them.

"I'm not sure," I admitted.

"Do you like him again?" Claire asked.

"I don't know," I admitted again.

"I think he likes you," Dylan told me. Kristen, Claire and Alicia agreed. I smiled.

"I'm planning on finding out tonight," I said, with a mischievous smile. My friends grin. I clapped, "Now let's finish getting ready!"

Annabeth's POV

Thalia, Katie, Rachel and I were getting ready for the party. And yes I know we probably sound like Aphrodite girls, but what I mean by that is going over plans, and we were getting dressed.

"Do you like this top?" Katie asked-sounding like an Aphrodite child-holding up a floral blouse.

"That one is nice," Thalia said absent-mindedly, lying on the bed.

"You're not even looking!"

"Sorry Katie, it's just that I don't see the point of this," Thalia told her.

"Well I do. If we are going to a high school party, we need to look like a regular teenage girl," Katie explained. **(For story purposes, I'm going to say that they are all in high school.) **Thalia snorted.

"There is absolutely nothing normal about us," Thalia said.

"Agreed," Rachel said. Katie sighed.

"Katie's right guys," I said.

"Thank you! Someone understands me!" Katie said.

"We need to look the part, to act the part. I think Massie suspects something," I explain. Thalia and Rachel sigh.

"Alright, girl us up!" Rachel says. Katie smiles.

Katie gives Thalia a silver blouse, black skinny jeans and combat boots. Thalia is pretty okay with that.

Rachel get's to wear a black loose blouse with jeans and flats. Rachel _hated _the flats, but was semi-okay with the rest of the outfit.

I got to wear a grey, sequinned top with skinny jeans and black converse. I found the sequins kind of weird, but didn't complain.

Finally, Katie wore a belted green blouse, that matched her eyes, with dark wash jeans and black converse.

"We're ready!" Katie smiled.

"You sound like an Aphrodite girl," I tell her. She frowns.

"I do not!" She protests.

"Yes you do," Rachel agreed. Katie ignored the comments.

"Are we meeting the boys there?" Rachel asked. I nodded.

"Percy IM'ed me saying that they were getting a lift with Derrick." I tell them

"Well, let's go to the party," Thalia says grimly.

Massie's POV

The PC and I arrived at Chris'. The scene was pure craziness, like all of Chris' parties. **(Sorry, for using Chris' last name before, and I checked back to the book, and saw that I spelt it wrong! So I'll probably go back and forth, using his first and last name.)**

"We need to rate each others outfits," I tell the PC. They nod. "Alicia, you first,"

Alicia is wearing a black dress with a blue blazer and matching heels.

"9.7" I rate. Alicia smiles. "Kuh-laire, your up," I say.

Claire is wearing a black and white striped top, with a black skirt and red kitten heels. She still hadn't achieved walking in stilettos yet.

"9.5" Dylan rates. We agree.

"Kris, your up,"

Kristen is wearing a teal tunic, with leggings and black heels.

"9.6" Alicia says.

"Dylan," I say.

Dylan is wearing a emerald green shirt/dress, leggings and black booties.

"9.6" Kristen says.

"My turn," I say.

I'm wearing a purple peplum top, dark wash skinnies, a cropped blazer and black pumps.

"9.8" Alicia says. I smile.

"Now we can go inside," I say.

*****LINE BREAKER*****

We enter the house. Polvert comes up to us, a drink in hand.

"You made it!" He says.

"Duh, we wouldn't miss this party," Dylan tells him with a smile. "Can you show me where the drinks are?"

"Sure," Polvert says and leads her threw the crowd of teenagers.

"She _so _likes him," Alicia says with a smirk.

"Ah-greed," I say with a smile.

"Is it okay if I go find Cam?" Claire asks. I roll my eyes.

"Kuh-laire, we're not the bosses of you. If you want to find your boyfriend, go ahead," I tell her. Claire grins and makes her way around all the teenagers.

"And then there were three," Kristen said.

Annabeth's POV

We got to the party. All I could think was, _this is a high school party?. _Well I'm sure not all high school parties are like that, especially cause these kids are rich. Polvert's house was like all the houses in Westchester, huge and beautiful. The party looked pretty crazy. There was people hanging outside, people on the stair case flirting, people dancing, girls gossiping and hanging out with their crushes, and boys playing video games and playing pool. How were we going to find Percy, Nico, Conner and Travis?

"Where are the boys?" Rachel asked over the loud music.

"Why don't we split up and try to find them?" I suggested. The girls nodded.

"Katie and I will go look for them," I told them, "and Rachel and Thalia can go together,"

"Sounds good," Thalia said. We split up.

Thalia's POV

Rachel and I started walking around the house. I spotted a few girls who were in some of my classes, but no sign of Percy, Conner, Travis or Nico. A few guys were checking us out, but I just sent them a death glare, and they backed off.

"Ugh, we're never going to find them," Rachel groaned. I shook my head.

Finally we found Nico and Conner in the kitchen with a few other guys, eating away.

"Where have you guys been? We've been looking for you," I snapped at Conner and Nico.

"Hey Thals, hey Rach," Conner greeted us with a smile, as if he didn't see how annoyed we were.

"Where are Travis and Percy?" Rachel asked them impatiently. Nico shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," He said, "Last time we saw them, they were hanging out with Derrick and the other guys," I sighed.

"You guys are impossible," I told them. Conner smiled.

"We know," He said.

"Well let's go," I tell them, walking out of the kitchen, "We have to go enjoy the party!" I say sarcastically.

Annabeth's POV

Katie and I were searching the house. We finally found Travis and Percy with three other guys by the bar, where the dance floor was.

"Percy! Where have you guys been?" I asked him, as Katie and I approached them.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy greeted me.

"Hey Katie-cat," Travis greeted Katie. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me that," She snapped. Travis smirked. I turned to Percy.

"Where have you guys been?" I repeated to him.

"We've just been hanging out with Derrick, Josh and Kemp," He tells me, motioning to the guys next to him.

"Oh hi, I'm Annabeth," I introduce myself.

"My girlfriend," Percy tells them, putting his arm around my shoulders. I blush slightly at that.

"I'm Derrick, this is Josh and Kemp," He introduces himself and his friends. I nod.

"Percy and the guys are staying with you, right?" I ask him. He nods.

I see Alicia, Kristen and Massie come into the room.

"Oh joy," I mutter to Percy. He laughs quietly. They approach us.

"Hey Annabeth and Katie," Massie greeted us. I raised my eyebrows. She was being too friendly. Massie and I had gotten along a bit better this week. We weren't sending death glares at each other anymore, but we weren't on a best friend basis.

"Hey Block," Derrick greeted her with a smirk. She looked at him with a small smile.

"Derrick," She greeted him. Alicia went over to Josh and gave him a kiss. I guess they were going out. Kristen looked at Kemp. He winked at her and she blushed a little.

"I'm going to get a drink," Travis said, he turned to Katie, "Want to come?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Sure," She told him. They walked away.

Rachel's POV

We walked out of the kitchen with Thalia. This party was getting pretty crazy. I swear a few boys were checking Thalia and I out, but we just glared at them and they backed off. If they even tried flirting with us, Thalia would probably rip off their heads, and I would help her.

"Never going to another high school party," I groaned, pushing my way through people.

"Agreed," Thalia nodded.

"I like the party," Conner said. I shook my head.

"Only because you get to pick-pocket rich people," I told him. He smirked, as if he were proud of himself. I rolled my eyes. Those children of Hermes…

"Let's just enjoy the party. We don't need to find the others yet," Conner said. I looked at Thalia, who shrugged.

"Why not," I say. Conner grins.

"Well let's party!"

Massie's POV

Alicia and Josh went over to the couches, which just left the six of us. Percy and Annabeth kept whispering things to each other and looking around sometimes. Kemp kept trying to flirt with Kristen but she tried to ignore him. But I saw her blush a few times. And then there was Derrick, I watched him a bit, but not in a creepy stalker way, in a stealing glances kind of way. I felt my heart beat faster when he looked at me. I turned away.

"Something wrong Block?" He asked me, taking a sip from his drink.

"No," I replied.

"Good. So you want to dance?" He asked me, nodding at the dance floor.

"Uh sure," I say hesitantly. He leads me out on the dance floor. It was a slow song so we had to slow dance. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Why was I feeling this way? Derrington must have noticed this.

"Why so jumpy, Block?" He asked me.

"I'm not jumpy!" I responded.

"Yeah, you are." He told me, grinning. I felt that tingly feeling again. He was looking right at me. I looked away from him.

"Oh c'mon Block, look at me. I'm not that bad of a dancer," He said. I smiled at that.

"No, you are a bad dancer," I say, grinning. He pouted.

"That hurts Block," He says, faking sadness. I roll my eyes.

"Such a drama queen," I mutter. He looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"_I'm _the drama queen?" He asks. I nod, playing along.

"Yeah, you definitely are," I say.

"Ouch," He says, playfully. I laugh.

"I can still make you laugh, huh?" He says, grinning. I blush.

"What do you mean, 'you can still make me laugh'?" I ask.

"We'll I used to always make you laugh," He replies.

"Used to?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah, before you know…" He trails off. We both know what he means. Before we broke up.

"Oh yeah…" There was an awkward pause between us. There was thought I couldn't shake, though. I needed the answer.

"Why did you break up with me?" I blurted, "And don't say I was 'immature', because I so wasn't." He looked at me. I must've had the look of hurt on my face, because his expression soften.

"I broke up with you, because you were going to break up with me first," He explained, "And I didn't want to be dumped by you," I looked at him, shocked.

"I wasn't going to break up with you," I told him.

"That's not what I heard,"

"Who told you that?" I asked him, bitterly.

"Some girl, I think one of Skye's friends," He told me. I frowned.

"Well, you shouldn't have believed her. I wasn't planning on breaking up with you."

"Then why did you keep hanging out with that other guy?"

"For Skye," I explained, "She wanted him as her date, and I had to talk him into it,"

"Oh…" There was another pause.

"What about now?" He asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, confused.

"How do you feel now?" He asks, "How do you feel about us?"

"I'm not quite sure," I admit. "How about you?"

Instead of replying, he leans down and kissed me.

**I have come to the conclusion that I'm bad at updating! :P Sorry!**

**So what do you guys think? I'm going to make a part two for the party, so don't worry, I'm not leaving it like this! I kinda of tried to make this a bit of a cliffhanger. So tell me what you guys think! And I'll see you next update!**

**Love,**

**Caitlin.**


	7. The party part 2

**Here is part 2 of the party! Hope you guys like it! And sorry if you find this chapter OOC!**

Kristen's POV

Well this was getting more awkward by the minute. I could see Alicia and Josh on the couch making out. Percy and Annabeth were with us but they were whispering things to each other, and Kemp kept trying to flirt with me. Yes he was a huge perv, but he was funny sometimes and he was pretty hot. I looked out on the dance floor and saw Massie and Derrick talking. Suddenly my jaw dropped looking at them. They were now kissing!

Kemp must have noticed this because he took a sip from his cup and muttered, "Huh, Harrington did it."

"What do you mean?" I asked hearing him.

"Derrick's into Massie, and has been for a while. That's the main reason he broke up with Dylan." he explained to me. I felt my jaw drop again. I didn't know they broke up because he liked Massie again. Dylan just told me they weren't interested anymore, not that Derrick was interested in our best friend!

Thalia's POV

Somehow in the last hour or so, Conner had ended up pretty tipsy.

"Wonder who spiked the punch," Rachel joked. I snorted.

"Let's get him over to the couch," Nico groaned, almost falling over from Conner's weight as he leaned against Nico for support.

"Look a unicorn!" Conner slurred. We looked at each other in nervousness. Chiron said he would watch over our quest at some points, if he was watching us right now, we were going to be dead when we got back to camp.

"Shut up Conner." I grumbled.

We finally dragged him over to the couches. I saw Percy and Annabeth staining over there. I walked up to them.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not ruining your 'romantic moment'", I started and they both blushed. "but we have a slight problem with Conner." I said, pointing to where he was sitting on the couch, drooling. Rachel and Nico were trying their best to calm him down.

"He just had to drink the punch," Percy muttered, and started his way over to Conner. Annabeth and I followed him.

"Conner," Annabeth started firmly, "what is in the punch?" Conner looked at her.

"I don't know," he mumbled. We all sighed.

"Let's go find Travis," Annabeth said. "He'll know what to do." Percy and her started weaving through the crowd of dancing teenagers. I waked Conner on the head.

"OW! what was that for?" he asked rubbing the side f his head.

"For being an idiot," I replied.

Percy's POV

"Travis!" I said to him, once Annabeth and I found him and Katie.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked, noticing our worried expressions.

"Conner's a bit drunk, and we don't know what to do." Annabeth said. Travis rubbed his head.

"He just had to drink," he muttered. "We should probably get him back to Derrick's place." I nodded.

"Let's get him and tell Derrick we're heading back." I told Travis.

Massie's POV

After Derrick kissed me, I looked up at him with new eyes. That kiss made me remember how much I liked him.

"Um… So, what now?" he asked me confused, as we sat down at the couches.

"I could ask you the same question," I replied. He scratched the back of his neck.

"I like you a lot Block, I guess I always have," he told me. I smiled.

"I feel the same," I said honestly. He grinned at me.

"So, you wanna give us another try?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I do." And with that he leaned in and kissed me. We kissed for a while, until we heard someone we heard someone in front f us say, "Ahem!" We stopped kissing and looked at a shocked Annabeth and Percy, a grinning Travis and a embarrassed looking Katie.

"Um sorry to interrupt, but we have to to take Conner home. He's a bit drunk." Percy explained.

Derrick laughed. "Okay man, you guys take him home. I leave later." Percy and Travis nodded. And they all quickly left. Derrick and I just sat there and talked.

Percy's POV

We got back to Thalia, Rachel, Nico and Travis.

"We told Derrick about Travis," I said. "he said he would meet us back there later."

Travis laughed. "_And _we found him and Massie making out!" We all rolled our eyes, and Katie hit him in the arm.

"Thanks for sharing," Thalia said sarcastically.

"Let's just get him home," Nico blurted. We nodded and helped him out of the house. When Travis, Nico, Conner and I were about to leave, I went over to Annabeth and gave her a kiss.

"You'll guys will be fine?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yeah don't worry. We'll leave soon." she told me. I said bye to the others and we left with a drunk Conner.

"_I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves…_" Conner started singing.

"Shut up Conner," we all sighed.

"Never. Going. To. Another. Party!" Nico exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement. "No more high school parties for us."

**So that's the last part for the party! Tell me what you guys think! I'm going to try and finish the story up soon. So probably in about five chapters or so. See you next update!**

**Love,**

**Caitlin.**


End file.
